The Slytherin in Us All
by ForeversPromise
Summary: Draco Malfoy, exDeath Eater with an expired Azkaban sentence, arrives hand delivered on the doorstep of his old rival Kara Montegomery. Her misson? To cure the infamous Draco Malfoy of his wicked ways. Kara soon finds, there is a little Slytherin in us al


**_Prolouge_: The Serpent's Kiss**

It was an unusually warm April night, the smell of rain still lingered in the castles walls after that downpour today. The clouds had long since broken up, drifting to reveal the full moon. A lone figure prowled the light spindled hallways, restless from his time shut away from the world. He had come to despise the cramped little room he spent most of his days in now, toiling over a useless project through the long nights. His eyes were weary of the glaring ebony cabinets, his hands tired of smoothing and sanding away at the hideous thing. Those dunderheads Crabbe and Goyle were of little use to him now, their girlish counterparts ensuring only a false sense of security.

Merlin he was tired...tired of it all...

Draco Malfoy rubbed his temples wearily, running a hand through the mane of white-blonde hair he had come to be infamous for. Where had the glory in that notorious fame gone? The insatiable hunger for respect, for power that came with such a satisfying position?

Malfoy asked himself this as he slumped through the dark hallways of Hogwarts. He wondered what could possibly be worth the hours of endless suffering he had endured.

_Click... _

Draco stiffened.

_Click, clop..._

The footsteps drew closer.

_Clop, click, clop, click..._

He eyed the thick tapestry at his back. Someone else was stalking the night with him...

* * *

Tobias gaped down at the slight figure before him. Her normally bright eyes were cast in shadow, the moon caressing her skin as his very own hand had only a few moments ago. It all had such an ethereal quality to it, he could not- would not believe. "What are you saying Kara?"

He heard her shaky intake of breath, "I'm saying that we have to end it."

"What?" He choked, backing away from her. Cold stone pressed into his back. This couldn't be happening, not to him. He was Tobias Hart. The Cedric Diggory of Ravenclaw, the Raven's Right Claw, the second golden counter-part to Draco Malfoy! (First being Harry Potter by unanimous vote courtesy of the third year girls)

"You heard me." Kara whispered, bowing her head.

"But I love you!" He cried, wanting nothing more than to take her slim little shoulders between his hands and shake the words into her, "How many boys can say that? How many boys in this bloody school can say Kara Montegomery loved them? How many!"

"None." She whispered.

Tobias lowered the hands he hadn't realized he had raised to her shoulders. "You- You don't love me then?" He asked quietly.

"No." She replied, raising her head to meet his gaze steadily. Something glimmered beneath the deep green of his eyes. It was so subtle, she could barely see it, but it was there. That flicker of pain, the shattering of illusions.

Tobias turned abruptly.

"Wait!" Kara wailed, rocketing after him. "WAAIIITTT!"

"WHAT!" He snarled, spinning to face the trembling girl.

Tears stung Kara's eyes, "Don't you want to know why?"

"No." He returned bluntly, making to move again, a small hand stopped him. Kara tightened her grip for fear of him running. "God dammit, I said NO!" He growled, but made no attempt to shove her away- instead he watched with begrudging fascination as the tears that rolled down Kara's cheek caught the light of the moon, sparkling.

"I want you to understand." She said softly, holding his angry stare. "I want you to realize that I've always liked you Tobias, you're wonderful and I'm sure there is some other lucky girl waiting to experience the same joys you've brought me. But for now? For now I can't be with you."

The tight muscles beneath Kara's hand relaxed, she dropped her hand from his sleeve, drawing a sliver of courage from that simple gesture, "You see, my heart belongs to someone else."

Tobias stared at the spot where your hand had rested, a curious expression passing over his face. His voice was hollow when he spoke, "So you've never loved me?"

"I thought I did." She confessed, running her weary hands through her hair.

Tobias drew his empty gaze to hers, "Who is he?"

Kara chewed thoughtfully on her lip, making a weak attempt at a smile, "Now Tobias, I don't really have to say that now do I?"

"Kara", he repeated his voice deceptively calm, "Who. Is. He?"

She lowered head again, wrapping her slender arms tightly around herself, "Your worst nightmare."

* * *

_Click, clop... _

The footsteps ventured ever closer, this time accompanied with sound of muffled...crying? Draco inhaled sharply when his midnight echo stepped wearily into the light.

"Montegomery?"

The girl jumped, whirling to face an empty hallway. Her face was bathed in mascara tears, her dark hair tangled, and yet her voice still held an admirable regality to it, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Wondering the halls past curfew again Montegomery?" The silky voice materialized from the far corner, the lithe body of Draco Malfoy soon following.

"What do you call what your doing Malfoy?" She spat, planting her hands on her hips, "Calling a tea party with your Death Eater friends, are you?"

Draco glared at her, narrowing his eyes into slits of icy malice, "I would watch your tongue if I were you Montegomery, you never know who might accidentally cut it out."

Kara smiled coldly, "I'd like to see you try, Malfoy." She spun on her heel, only to have her wrist snatched and her body hurled into 150 pounds of essence of slimy git.

"Let go of me!" She gasped against the arms closing over rib cage, squeezing her closer to Draco's chest.

His lips brushed the sensitive shell of her ear, "I heard you tonight with your little boyfriend," she could feel his lips curling into a sneer, "or _ex_-boyfriend should I say?"

Kara's breathing shifted to shallow, her blood humming with awareness at the male presence pressing against her backside. He had heard. He'd bloody heard her mortifying confession. "God damn you Malfoy." She hissed.

He chuckled, "God has already damned me, no need to worry about that Montegomery." One of the arms that pinned Kara tightly to Draco wandered upward until his fingers were tightly wound into her tawny hair, "Now, tell me, who has had the misfortune of stealing your heart from the clutches of that idiot, Hart?"

Kara smirked, despite the fresh tears springing into her eyes, "You mean you didn't hear Malfoy? Pity, it would have given you a good reason to sneer."

Kara could feel herself being jerked from his body, the fragile blades of her shoulders colliding with hard stone. Draco shoved his face close to hers, "You want to rethink that phrase again Montegomery?"

"No." She countered stubbornly, Draco's grip dug deeper into her flesh. She gasped slightly, holding his piercing gaze.

Malfoy curled his fingers around her skull, lowering his head to hers. Kara's eyes widened as Draco brought his lips crashing into hers. "Kiss me." he murmured, demanding her lips to part. She groaned in response, melting into the bittersweet kiss.

"Draco," she whispered against his soft lips, "It was you..."

* * *

**I hope you have enjoyed this little prolouge to my new story, The Slytherin In Us All! I'm not new here, but my other account here was erased because I used "you" instead of 1st or 3rd person pronouns. Maybe you've heard of my last stories on here? "A Date with Destiny"? Or, perhaps you've heard of "The Order of the Pheonix"? Anyway, please review!**

**I appreciate constructive critisicm!**


End file.
